Flame of heartbreak
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Shawn Tsang and Richard Grayson used to be so happy, until one fateful day. They broke up and Dick moved on to someone new. Shawn seems jealous and made a huge mistake with the father of her baby and his new Flame. Heartbreak strucks her as she remembers that day she lost Dick forever. Please read and review. Thanks! :)


**Hey you all, I'm back to just make a short-ish story about Dick Grayson and Shawn Tsang (if that is correct). I really think that they are so cute together but for this story...they won't. Instead, Shawn will find Dick hurt and raped by a mysterious person who is related to the group Shawn is in and he will finally break things off with his baby momma. In which he started falling in love with her when she was two months pregnant. At five months, she will see that her old flame with a new person..a black curvy girl. Will she feel ultimate jealousy or would she just accept that Dick doesn't love her anymore. We will find out in this story. Hope you enjoy and please, read and review not just this one but my other stories as well.**

Flame of Heartbreak

 _By: Shimmer Star 5_

 _'This shouldn't have happened...Dick should've be with me and the baby. I don't want my baby to be born out of a wedlock. Why should Dick be with this chick? She isn't his type, is she? I'm gonna talk with Dick about this..about everything.'_ Shawn stomped towards Dick and his new flame Amberly Rose at their table. When she finally reached them, she surprised the couple by slamming her hands loud on the table, following by startling other customers at the café. "What's up with you and that chick Dick? You're not only crazy, but, you are abandoning me and the baby! What the f*ck is wrong with you. That chick there," she pointed straight at Amberly Rose angrily," is not your type and..FAT. You better leave her and be with..(gulping suddenly) me." Shawn turned away and was just about to run until a hand grabbed and squeezed her arm harshly,"What is wrong with you Shawn," sobs from Amberly can be heard,"If you wanted to talk, you could've done this in private. Not in front of everyone. You made my girlfriend scared to death, she is a immigrant..almost legal US citizen to be exact and she barley knows english. Only Haitian! Your actions scared her because she was in a abusive family household before she escaped to the United States. Your actions are ridiculous and besides..you broke my heart and I don't even think this baby is mine. Now get out of my face!" Silence could be heard throughout the café.

Shawn is just in a state of shock, tears suddenly started to pour down her face and she ran out of the café. Amberly hid her face with her hands and huffed out in relief. "Are you alright honey." Says one. "I'm sorry that jealous girl treated you this way. Says another. Amberly got so much support and she finally stop hiding her face. "There's my baby girl, babe..I'm sorry my ex treated that way. Don't take it too personally baby." Amberly only nodded and the couple headed out of the café with applause, kind words and support following them even after the walk through the doors.

Dick didn't care about the skinny white girls giving his love dirty looks and gossiping about her. All he cares about is Amberly. He stopped suddenly, sparking curiousity in his girlfriend." / _in Haitian/_ Dick, what's wrong? Why did you stop, is something going on?" Dick only chuckled. Shawn arrived at the location from shopping just in time to see her ex kissing and getting really sexy and cozy with his new girlfriend. Shawn felt sadness pinged inside her heart and guilt for treating Amberly the way she did. It's just, Dick never took the time to listen to her and just broke it off, all because of one incident and her connections with her group.

 ** _Past tense:_**

 _"Where is Dick?"_ Thought Shawn. She hadn't seen or get any calls or texts from her boyfriend for a while. She got dressed up and went in search of him. She went out into the dark alley way, watching out for any criminals sneaking around. Then when she turned right to go into the next block, Shawn heard evil laughter and a male screaming. Deciding that Dick might come home late, she choose to go help the person in need and ran towards the commotion.

When she reached the situation, she couldn't believed her eyes. A slender but built up black covered figure shot up from where he/she was and started getting ready to leave. "Wait stop, don't you try to leave!" Yelled Shawn after the figure. But it was too late, he/she already put on a leather jacket and helmet and raced away on their motorcycle.

Shawn decided to go to the victim and who she saw made her eyes wide and filled with tears. The person was...Dick, her boyfriend she was looking for. "Dick,Dick! It's me Shawn." She said. Dick turned his head around, showing his eyes red and sore from crying and his cheek and lips bruised up. If you thought that Dick might be happy to see Shawn or worried about her safety, you are kinda wrong. Instead, our little Grayson is quite angry at Shawn."You did this to me! I hate you!" Yelled Dick. "Go to hell you b*tch! Me and you are over! You betrayed me. I should've known that having a relationship with a disgusting criminal like you is horrible and immoral, Bruce was right.." Shawn really started to cry,"No Dick, I swear..it's not me. I didn't do anything to.." Dick inturupts her,"Shut up and get away..(grunts in pain)..from me." And that is what Shawn did.

Dick was brought to the hospital by a kind Samaritan and after checking him and healing him, days later he got all of his belongings and moved out of Shawn's apartment. Oh yeah, by the way, those belongings were extras just in case if Dick has to go far away from Bluehaven or Gotham. Also, Shawn tried to make him stay, using the baby as a excuse but Dick isn't having any of it. He left Shawn that day and two months later, met and started dating Amberly Rose Jeanese.

 ** _Present time:_**

Shawn waited secretly for Amberly to safely leave and get on the train without any problems. Then she quickly ran after and shouted,"Dick wait, please don't leave! I want to apologize to you and Amberly!" Dick stopped and turned around to see Shawn out of breath, he frowned,"Shawn why are you running? You might stressed out the baby." Shawn glanced down for a moment, gathering herself together so that she doesn't say the wrong thing that might push Dick away."Dick, I'm really sorry for not how I treated you back in the café but for how I treated Amberly. It's just that being pregnant, it plays with my emotions over the top if I'm not controlling it and also, I still love you. I know that we can't be together anymore and you don't have to help with the baby. Sorry and I wish you and Amberly nothing negative, only positive and nothing but the best. Bye." Then Shawn left to get on the train and Dick smilled, silently accepting her apology.

Let's just say, Shawn gave birth to a boy months later and when the boy was three, Dick and Amberly got married and welcomed their son, John Richard Jeanese Grayson. The first boy's name is Michael and he and Dick had a wonderful and strong bond and love with each other. Michael also loved his half brother, John and the two little boys were best of friends. Unfortunately, when Michael was six and John three, Dick got total legal custody of Michael because Shawn died in her home. Investigators say that it's either a type of cancer or an overdose. Since they found drugs and other junk inside her body. But everyone mourned for her and moved on. Dick, Amberly and their two sons lived happily ever after, still honoring and remembering Shawn Tsang.


End file.
